cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Nehemiah Persoff
Nehemiah Persoff (1919 - ) Film Deaths *''Men in War'' (1957) [Sfc. Nate Lewis]: Killed in an explosion when he panics and runs after walking into a minefield. *''The Comancheros'' (1961) [Graile]: Stabbed in the back by Iphigenie Castiglioni; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his daughter (Ina Balin). (Thanks to Brian) *''The Power (1968) ' [Professor Carl Melnicker]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) caused by Michael Rennie's telekinetic power. George Hamilton and Suzanne Pleshette find his body sitting in a chair. *Psychic Killer (1975)' [''Dr. Gubner]: Killed (off-screen, exact method unclear) by Jim Hutton's astral form; his body is seen when Julie Adams discovers it in Jim's bedroom. Television Deaths *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Heart of Gold'' (1957) [Ralph Collins]: Stabbed in the stomach by Darryl Hickman in self-defence during a struggle in the kitchen. *''Playhouse 90: The Killers of Mussolini'' (1959) [Benito Mussolini]: Executed, along with Ilka Windish, by a firing squad of partisans; their bodies are then hanged upside-down. *'[[The Twilight Zone (1959 series)|''The Twilight Zone: Judgment Night]] (1959)' [''Carl Lanser]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, some time before the episode begins; he wakes up on board a British ship, and eventually discovers that his own U-boat sank the ship and that he is being forced to relive the sinking over and over again. *''Rawhide: Incident of White Eyes'' (1963) [Domingo]: Presumably killed by Apache Warriors after being hole up in a stagecoach weigh station. With Eric Fleming, Diana Millay and Nita Talbot as the only other survivors Nehemiah makes a run for it to save their lives knowing it was he the Apaches were after for breaking their tribal taboo. We last see Nehemiah riding over a hill with the warriors in close pursuit. *''The Wild Wild West: The Night of the Inferno'' (1965) [General Andreas Cassinello]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Victor Buono's men after they take him away; we only hear the shot as Victor talks to Robert Conrad. *''Honey West: Like Visions and Omens and All That Jazz (1966) '[Faustini] Shot by Fred Weir. *Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Deadly Creature Below (1966) [Dobbs] Drowns (offscreen) after escaping from the submarine. *The Wild Wild West : The Night of the Underground Terror (1968) [Major Hazard] Shot in a gunfight with Robert Conrad. *''Columbo: Now You See Him'''' (1976) '[Jesse Jerome]: Shot to death by Jack Cassidy in Nehemiah's office. *''Greatest Heroes of the Bible: Daniel and the Lion's Den'' (1978) [Malamar]: Eaten off-screen along with Dean Stockwell and another colleague (unclear actor) by lions. *''St. Helens'' (1981 TV) [Mr. Ellison]: Killed during the eruption of Mount St. Helens. *'''Murder, She Wrote: The Great Twain Robbery (1990) '[''Constantin Stavros]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Roy Dotrice. His body is shown afterwards (covered by a sheet) on a stretcher and a layout on the floor of Nehemiah's study. Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Persoff, Nehemiah Category:Death scenes by volcanic eruption Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Centenarians